A Box of Chocolates
by KinkyEyepatchShit
Summary: Valentine's day, silly fic. Sugar induced drabble. Really short. Hotaru has a little something for Shinrei. R and R please, no flames! Happy bday Shinrei!


Disclaimer: I own no one. Not even valentine's day candy…I ate it..

A/N: A silly little valentine's day/Shinrei's birthday drabble. It's pretty short, but it just came to me during school as I was walking down the hall surrounded by all that dumbass vday crap, and I did this in study hall. So this is a brotherly…Shinrei and Hotaru fic! XD

**All for a Box of Chocolates**

"And you say you made this? For me?" inquires the silver haired man, a scrutinizing gaze focused on the substances contained in the red box, held under his nose by pale male hands.

His blond companion nods, "Yeah…since everyone else was celebrating your birthday with hearts and candy and red, I thought I should too," he explains.

Shinrei tears his gaze away from the abomination in the box in order to meet the listless eyes of his half brother.

"Keikoku, the candy, hearts, and red are for Valentine's day," he deadpans, "My birthday happens to be on this day as well."

Hotaru stares at Shinrei unblinkingly. That last sentence clearly doesn't register in the blonds' slow brain.

He tilts his head at an angle and utters a soft, "Eh? Really?"

Shinrei nods slowly, irritation level rising, and mentally questioning their blood relation, and the trauma surely done to a young infant Hotaru's head curtesy of his mother and a high fall.

The sharp prod of a bony finger against his shoulder pulls the silver haired man out of his thoughts.

His eyebrow twitches in annoyance, and eyes narrowed, he fixes his half brother with a sour scowl, "What is it?!" he impatiently hisses.

"Aren't you gonna eat it?" Hotaru innocently asks, pressing the dull heart shaped box urgently against Shinrei's chest.

The silver haired man peers down at it, as if it were contaminated with some sort of plague.

"You made this?" he repeats, "Or did someone help you?" he insistently interrogates the blond.

Hotaru stares at him, brows knit together in confusion, "No. I made these all by myself. Why do you keep asking? Don't you want them?"

Oh, how, at that moment, Shinrei wanted to scream NO. How he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, declaring the candy a disgrace to all candy everywhere, and how it would most likely bring death to all who gazed upon its gooey, chunky chocolate glaze.

He wanted to do this. He really did.

But he didn't.

Staring at his ever confused-by-default half brother, Shinrei swallows every harsh word, declarations, accusations, and bottles up the uneasy feeling rising from the pit of his stomach.

He takes the box from Hotaru's outstretched hands and with the blond gazing at him so expectantly, Shinrei selects a single, messy square of chocolate and as if in slow motion, brings it to his lips.

He takes a deep, calming breath, and as the scent of the chocolate floats into his nostrils, finally pops it into his mouth.

Chewing proved to be a tedious task, but Shinrei nods to Hotaru, muttering through mouthfuls of chocolate,

"Not that bad. You might want to leave them in the oven longer next time."

Hotaru blinks, "Oven? But I didn't put them into an oven, I"

The silver haired man cuts off any further words with a wave of his hand, face paling in color,

"No, no, I don't want to know!" he snaps.

Hotaru shrugs, "Suit yourself. I guess I'll just wait here till you eat the rest of them."

Shinrei freezes, a bolt of panic shooting up his spine, stomach bubbling in protest,

"Eat the rest? I couldn't possibly…I'll save them for later…or share with someone else," he blurts out nervously.

"Oh, okay then," the blond replies, accepting Shinrei's statement. Relief suddenly floods through the silver haired man.

A moment passes.

But suddenly, Shinrei's stomach lurches. His eyes widen in shock. And with a speed rarely known to man, (only in times of dire need) he shoves the box of chocolates into his brothers' arms, and makes a mad dash for the bathroom.

An uncharacteristically wicked glint reflects in Hotaru's usually dull-as-a-fishes golden eyes, and he closes the lid of the chocolate box.

Tucking the box under one arm, he pulls something out of his pocket.

The small package read, 'Can't go? Then use the new and improved, super strength, super lax!'

"Happy birthday, big brother."

Pocketing the package once more, the blond quickly vacates the area, just as the bathroom door thuds open, and thundering steps near him.

Shinrei dashes out, one hand held his loose, unbuckled pants around his narrow hips, and in the other, an empty roll of toilet paper,

"KEIKOKU!!!!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haha. Just something fun. Please read and review, keep an open mind. I shall laugh at flamers wholeheartedly.

HotIceRed


End file.
